girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Hart
Katy Hart is a recurring character on Girl Meets World and the mother of Maya Hart. For Career Day at school, Katy reveals to Maya's class that she has aspirations of becoming an actress; however, she works as a waitress. Katy frequently failed to show up to any event of importance to Maya, believing herself to be a hindrance to her daughter's future until Shawn showed her how important she was to Maya. Her relationship with Maya is reminiscent to that of Shawn and Chet Hunter from Boy Meets World. She is portrayed by Cheryl Texiera. Information Katy is the mother of Maya. She works as a waitress for Topanga's (formerly the Nighthawk Diner), while she attends numerous auditions, vying for her big break to fulfill her dreams of becoming an actress. Her ex-husband left her and her daughter when Maya was very young. Personality Katy exhibits a bright, chipper personality to mask her insecurities. She also tends to give others the impression her life is better than it really is, but Maya is well-aware of the reality. While Katy truly loves Maya, she does not spend much time with her, as Katy fears her very presence will drag Maya down to her own self-perceived lowly level, and wants better for Maya than "to come home with her little arms covered in pancake syrup." She also believes that the Matthews' are a far better influence on Maya than she will ever be. Although she is aware of her acting limitations, Katy still has hopes of being discovered. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Master Plan Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot (mentioned) *Girl Meets Hurricane *Girl Meets Yearbook *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets the Bay Window (mentioned) *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 *Girl Meets Triangle *Girl Meets Upstate *Girl Meets True Maya *Girl Meets I Do *Girl Meets a Christmas Maya Relationships Family 'Maya Hart' Maya is Katy's daughter. Katy pays little attention to Maya, but deep down, she genuinely loves her and wants the best for her. 'Angela Hart' Angela is Katy's mother. She lives with Katy and Maya, and helps run the household. Friends Topanga is Katy's boss, but since they have started to work together they have been becoming close friends, mirroring the relationship of their daughters. Romances 'Kermit' Kermit is Katy's ex-husband and Maya's absent father, who left when Maya was very young. Since then, he has started a new family, with at least one daughter and one son. He temporarily returns into Maya and Katy's lives in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Shawn Hunter Shawn is the best friend of Cory, Maya's teacher and the father of her best friend Riley. The two meet when Shawn confronts her about supposedly forgetting Maya's birthday and they get off to a rocky start. However, by the end of the night, they begin to get along, with the other characters hoping they will become an item. They went out on a date in Girl Meets Hurricane, and ultimately get engaged in Girl Meets Upstate. Quotes Trivia *She shares certain similarities with Chet Hunter. *She showed up for Career Day one day late, because she was auditioning for a Soap Opera.. *She tried to convince Maya's class she was an actress, but her acting proved otherwise. The class was also curious as to why she was wearing a waitress' outfit. *She dressed and talked like a Ukrainian to impress Mrs. Svorski, and got her to approve of her working in the bakery. * She shares her last name with Eric's tutor in "By Hook or By Crook", Torie Hart, whom the writers have confirmed are not related. . * She puts on lip gloss when she doesn't know what's happening. * She and Shawn Hunter have feelings for each other, as revealed in Girl Meets Pluto. * In Girl Meets Pluto, Katy started to give life lessons like Cory and Topanga. * Katy had a small role in the production, 'Hey Mister! Watch Out For That Car! '''as "Crowd Person #3." * She officially asks Shawn Hunter out on a date in Girl Meets Hurricane. * She and Kermit did not see each other for nine years. * Cheryl Texiera confirmed Katy was in a scene deleted from Girl Meets Texas (Part 1). * In an interview, Cheryl Texiera stated she believes Katy is not a Clutterbucket. Gallery Videos Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Female characters